


Blossom

by Angelic_Ascent



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Ascent/pseuds/Angelic_Ascent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tumblr from a while ago -- suremiku shy kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blossom

**Author's Note:**

> soo yes this is about six months old now (wow!) and i know it's short, but i wanted to post it because i told myself when zestiria came out in english i would go back and finish some other suremiku stuff i started -- which... obviously i haven't yet, because i really want to but i just can't seem to get the drive orz so i was hoping looking over old stuff again would help me and i also wanted to say please feel free to send me a tweet (@cloudpierce) or a message on tumblr (kiryuujoshua) with an idea or prompt -- i'm really bereft of ideas atm but i really want to write suremiku. the thirst is real. but either way i will definitely get back on the fic writing horse soon. anyway,

It didn’t matter how much time had gone by, or would go by. Mikleo was beautiful. That was something Sorey had always thought, for as long as he could remember.  
No matter the situation, his eyes always seemed to shimmer with thought. When he smiled -- really smiled, the kind of smile that Sorey noticed only seemed to occur when they were alone -- Sorey felt like he was watching a beautiful flower blossom. 

Captivating was the only word for it.

“...Right, Sorey?”

“...Huh?”

Mikleo pouted at him.

“I was saying,” Mikleo said with a short sigh, “If we entered the ruins from this way, it could lead to a room we haven’t been in before, if it’s structured this way,” he explained, pointing to a hastily drawn diagram on his lap.

“Oh,” Sorey said, nodding as if he simply hadn’t understood the first time. “Right.”

“You’re spacing out,” Mikleo stated, before placing the piece of paper on the end of the bed, and tuning to Sorey in full. “What is it?”

“It’s nothing,” Sorey said, shaking his head once as he turned his gaze away.

Mikleo crossed his arms. “Don’t lie.”

Sorey had known, of course, that it had been futile from the moment Mikleo had asked him what it was. There was no hiding things from him.

“Ah -- well --” Sorey glanced at him, feeling his heart nearly jump out of his chest in the process. The twilight cast a warm light into his bedroom, contrasting against the cool, deep purple of Mikleo’s eyes in what could only be called a breathtaking way. It only made them stand out more, made them more unique and beautiful. Like Mikleo himself. “You’re just so beautiful. Can I kiss you?”

“Wh --” Mikleo completely froze, heart and breath stopping. Somehow, even in a situation like this, Sorey only continued to stare at him, and Mikleo looked away, and then back to him. “Y-You don’t need to -- where did that come from?”

“I…” Sorey’s eyes moved away briefly as he took a breath, before meeting Mikleo’s again. “It’s really just… you looked so beautiful right then,” he said quietly.

Mikleo said nothing, and only gripped onto his sleeves a bit tighter. Sorey was pretty sure it wasn’t just the red tint of the sundown on his face anymore.

“...Can I?”

Mikleo’s eyes slowly shifted to him.

“....Of course.”

In a heartbeat’s time, Sorey scooted closer, and gently placed a hand on Mikleo’s cheek. He could hear nothing else over the pounding of his heart; he wasn’t sure why exactly he was so nervous -- this was hardly their first kiss -- or why he had felt the need to ask. Perhaps it was that, sometimes, Mikleo did feel too good to be real. He was too smart, too beautiful, too supportive, too caring. Too perfect for Sorey.

Sometimes, it was enough to make Sorey doubt if this was a good idea.

But as he brought his lips to meet Mikleo’s, slowly and softly and tenderly, the doubts were quickly washed away, as they always were. Partly because of how perfectly their mouths fit together, as if they were meant to be, and partly because of the feeling of Mikleo’s tentative, shy, yet needy fingers pushing in between his own.


End file.
